unexpected
by royal type
Summary: ameilia and her brother (zander) come from a witch and a muggle, getting accepted into hogwarts was inevitable. ameilia befriends harry, ron and hermione. but how can her life go from fairly normal to unexpected, she will have to fight against voldemort even if it takes her last breath even if she has to sacrifice everything...
1. Chapter 1

Amelia awoke to the sound of clanking pans and cupboards opening and closing, she reached over to her night stand and turned on her lamp. She often woke up early, before it was bright enough to see. But so did everyone in her family, it was like a weird gene they all had. Pulling the covers up and twisting her legs out of bed she slipped her cold feet into her owl slippers, she had always had a fascination with owls she found them intriguing. She slipped her arms through each arm hole of her dressing gown and tied it at the front before exiting her room and proceeding downstairs.

Her mother and father were in the kitchen preparing breakfast whilst her younger sister and older brother sat contently at the breakfast table. Her mother and father had a great relationship, they met or rather literally bumped into each other in the town near the house they lived in now. They started hanging out and created a disliking to each other, almost every conversation was an argument but surprisingly that turned into love. They dated for a year then unexpectedly she fell pregnant with zander, after zander was born they got married, a year later she was expecting again but this time it was a little girl 'Amelia'. But that was 13 years ago, and now they have 3 children zander 12, Amelia 11 and rose 2. Although things seemed like they were easy they really weren't, they had to hide their love because a witch and muggle are not meant to be. Although heather knew marring a muggle would be a risk but it was a risk she was willing to take, she knew her kids would grow up to be more like her. It was inevitable that the kids would become witches and wizards.

"Amelia, zander you have mail." Alerted their mother.

They both walked to the door as to envelopes dropped through the mail slot in there door. Picking them both up one after the other they looked at their envelopes on the back there was some kind of red seal, the both opened their letters and started reading. Amelia had remembered zander getting a similar letter the year before but she couldn't remember what for. Amelia's letter read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Burman_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy headmistress_

Her and her brother were going to attend 'Hogwarts'!


	2. Chapter 2

_(In diagon ally)_

"Okay so what else on the list do we need to get" questioned heather

"Well I think we've gotten everything" answered zander

"No we still have to get an animal, either a cat, toad or an owl….. Oh my gosh mum can I please please please get an owl!" replied Amelia with a squeal.

"Can I get a toad mum?" asked zander

"What happened to henry?"

"Whose henry?"

"The toad you got last year! If you can't keep a toad you can't have another one!"

"That's unfair!"

"No it's unfair to the toad"

"Fine" snickered zander

They walked up the cobblestone path passing shops and every once in a while looking into windows until they came to a particular shop.

"Okay, Amelia what would you like?" heather asked already knowing the answer

"Well, hmm an owl!"

"Of course" zander said rolling his eyes

"Of course" Amelia said mocking him and playfully hitting his arm

"Enough you two" heather demanded walking into the shop.

A couple of minutes later heather excited the store carrying a large gold cage containing the most beautiful creature, a chocolate brown barn owl.

"Oh my gosh" mouthed Amelia because she still couldn't believe the fact that she now owned an owl.

Heather smiled at her daughter "okay lets go" she urged.

 _(Home)_

They walked into the sound of rose giggling, she was sat in her high chair and dad was feeding her.

"Hello my other children" dad said laughing at his own joke

Amelia and zander both said hi in unison as zander went upstairs.

"What's with him" asked dad

"He wanted another toad, and I said no" mum replied filling him in on what happened whilst greeting him with a kiss.

"And what do you have their Amelia?" asked dad

"My very own owl" she exclaimed Shifting her feet excitedly

"Wow you've always wanted an owl"

"I know, and now I have one"

"What's his name?"

"Oh…I haven't thought of that yet, um…Ali?"

"Yeah that's cute"

"You know rose was initially going to be called Ail" butted in their mother

"Cool" replied Amelia not really caring because she was staring at her owl, Ali"


	3. Chapter 3

_Amelia opened the front door, looking inside she couldn't see her parents, she searched the whole house upside down but still couldn't find them or her siblings. "Amelia!" someone shouted, she turned around…no one, "Amelia!" they shouted again. By this point Amelia was very confused. "Hello?" she asked hoping for a reply, "AMEILIA!"…_

Amelia slowly sat up rubbing her eyes "hmm?"

"Well finally I've been calling you for ages, you need to get up…now!" yelled her mum angrily "seriously, of all days" he muttered to herself walking out of Amelia's room. Unsure of what was going on Amelia got out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen where everyone was. Her father sat at the table reading the local paper whilst drinking a coffee and her mum was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and feeding rose at the same time, zander was sat on the couch watching TV eating breakfast and dressed ready for the day.

Amelia returned to her room to get changed into clothes, she wore blue jeans with a button down white shirt and purple hoodie. Exciting her room the aroma of pancakes filled her nose. She walked past the calendar to the the kitchen but slowly backed up realising what the date was. "oh my gosh" she gasped

"What is it Amelia?" her dad asked

"1st of September, I have to get ready"

"don't worry we packed your things and your dressed, so all you have to do now is eat and brush your teeth and do your hair" reminded mum

"Ok thanks" Amelia replied with a sigh of relief

She walked back to the kitchen and sat next to her dad at the kitchen table, almost immediately her mother placed down a plate with 3 pancakes on. She drizzled them with maple syrup and ate each pancake like it was her last. After putting her plate in the sink she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she picked up her purple toothbrush and the toothpaste and squeezed it onto her tooth brush. Amelia then proceeded to brush her teeth when she was finished she spat and rinsed with water. She then pulled her hair back into a pony tail and tied it with a hair tie.

"Come on Amelia we are leaving now, with or without you" demanded her mother

"Coming" Amelia screamed back

They all packed the car and headed off to platform 9 3/4.


End file.
